Do You Love Me?
by CautionHardcoreGamer
Summary: Upon going to the supermarket, Miyako comes across Boomer upon some 'Sold-Out' cheese. What will blossom between these two blues? Read to find out. (Rated K ) (Boomer X Miyako ONESHOT)


**Started Date : 10/21/2015**

 **A/N: Bored once again. Decided to make a Boomer X Miyako Oneshot to impress myself. Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer : Powerpuff Girls Z does not belong to me, nor does anything in the show, or the characters or any specified place. I only own my subtle account in .**

* * *

 **Do You Love Me?**

 _By LimeroraBoreca_

The sun glazed upon the magnificent city of Tokyo, Japan. Amongst the bustling crowds along the pathways was Miyako Goutokuji, the bubbly blue Powerpuff Girl in disguise.

 _"Goutokuji-san!"_

 _"Miyako-chan!"_

 _"Good day, Miyako! As beautiful as always."_

Miyako was rather famous around the neighbourhood. She was well-known by the people for her kindness, generosity and care for her community. She often assisted Tokyo Pet Care Centre (TPCC), to care for the abandoned animals left alongside streets in all of Tokyo. Miyako gave up her leisure time to take on a part-time job at that centre to earn income for her Obaa-chan; who is diagnosed with Parkinson.

The happy child skipped along the pathway. She was heading towards the nearby supermarket to buy some groceries. She took out a list from her pocket. It was rather long, until her waist. She did not complain when her Obaa-chan gave her the long-winded list. She strives for her.

She soon reached the Supermarket. At the time of 2.43P.M.

* * *

Miyako was pushing a trolley full of fruits, vegetables and drinks. It was tough for the young girl... She sighed, regretting denying her friend, Ogai-kuns' offer to help. She could have asked Momoko.. But it was Cake-Sunday and Momoko had specifically told her and Kaoru not to disturb her on that day. "I should really tell her to lay off the cakes.. Momoko-san might get fat from all those treats.." Miyako mused, pushing the trolley along the narrow side-lane.

She was nearly accomplishing her task when she had discovered that there was no more Cheese. It was the essential and vital ingredient her Obaa-chan had required to make Miyako a special dish for Miyako. It was Miyako's favorite; Mochi Cheese. A combination of rice cakes and cheese. Miyako would sigh, disappointedly as she looked upon the empty tray.

 _"Miyako?"_

A childish, male voice called her. Miyako turned, to see the blue Rowdyruff boy, Boomer. "Oh.. Boomer-kun." Miyako would dully answer him. She was desperate to get some cheese.

"What's wrong?" Boomer's hand held a basket full of groceries. Miyako was told that Boomer was the 'Santa's Little Helper' of the gang. Butch would be the cook and 'maid' of the house, Brick would be the planner for everything, while Boomer often goes outside and takes care of the equipment required.

"Nothing.." Miyako murmured in reply. She was not a good convincer.

"Tell me." Boomer had always had a crush on Miyako. Her delicate, blonde hair, soft, plump skin and hypnotizing features. He would always strive to assist her.. And he sought to tell her his feelings.

Miyako was surprised at the Rowdyruff's concern. She gave in. "My Obaa-chan wants to make me my favorite Mochi Cheese.. Sadly, they don't have it anymore.. And only this supermarket sells that special kind of cheese." She admitted, with a desperate, saddened tone.

Boomer felt sympathy for the blonde girl. From his basket, he took out a cheese slice. "Here," He handed it to Miyako, with a surprising blush adorning his freckled cheeks.

"B-Boomer! I can't..!"

"..-Take it." Boomer insisted, with a strange, firm tone.

 _Do I love her?_

"You don't really have to, Boomer." Miyako blinked.

 _Maybe I do..._

Boomer would push the cheese to her chest, feeling his hand scraping her breast a bit.

"B-Boomer.. R-really.. I.. I don't need-.."

 ** _I really do.._**

 _"I love you."_

Miyako could feel her heart burst out of her chest. She was speechless.

"I.. I love you." Boomer found himself saying it again, with an uncertain face. His gaze was directly to Miyako.

The blonde Powerpuff felt her ears getting hot, while Boomer's soft touch made her flutter. She took the cheese. "T-Thank you, Boomer.." She did not use honorifics, and gave a light, but heart-filled smile. She took the cheese, and placed it in her trolley. Boomer found himself shifting to her side. It was an awkward, but loving moment for the two. **(I understand that feeling.. Heh.)**

Miyako was strangely feeling comfortable. Boomer was close to her. They had both finished their shopping and Boomer offered to accompany home. The journey was not long, but it felt long for Miyako. She was thinking about what he had said to her. **_He loves me..?_**

Everything was unclear, and her round, baby-blue eyes soon glanced up to Boomer as they both walked. Their arms were pressed against each other. Boomer carried most of her groceries.

 _What should I say..?_

"M-Miyako-san.." Boomer would begin. He had already felt the atmosphere between him and Miyako tense up. "About before.."

"B-Boomie.."

 _EH?!_

Boomer's face immediately turned red by how Miyako had addressed him. _B-Boomie?_ To say that in Miyako's own voice was already a melody.

It was an unexpected twist, until Miyako pressed her cheek on his shoulder. Boomer could feel his heart thump louder than before on the new contact. _So soft..._

The position stayed that way as they made their way to Miyako's estate. An alley-way was just to both their lefts.

Miyako would glance at it for a brief moment, a lingering thought invaded her innocent mind.

They were moving forward, until she felt a hand grasp her wrist, and pulled her forcefully into the alley. "B-Boomer?!" She exclaimed, unable to fight him as he pulled her into the dark, misty alley.

From there, Boomer dropped both their groceries on the floor **(What a waste.. ;D;)** and pushed Miyako to the cold, brick wall. His hands grasped her wrists and got her into a lock. Miyako's eyes were wide.

 _She wanted to scream. But nothing came out._

Almost instantly, Boomer smashed his lips to Miyako's. Boomer embraced the soft, plump lips Miyako was naturally born with, his tongue licked hers, and invaded her mouth, circling the hot, steaming area and managed to release a moan from her.

It last a minute. They released and kissed back again to gain air. Everything was steamy, with both their faces flustered by their continuous actions.

 _B-Boomer.._

 _M-Miyako.._

It was a while, until Boomer looked at her with lusty eyes. Filled with love, and desire.

It was something Miyako had never experienced. It was different from Taka-chan. It was probably infatuation.

* * *

 _ **"Do you love me?"**_ Boomer's voice was now husky, as he neared her, expecting an answer.

Miyako knew how to reply. She pushed her face forward, and smashed her lips once again to her one, true love.

In the deep, dark, misty alley-way, blossomed a new-found love between two super-powered blues.

 _ **"I love you too.. Boomie.."**_

 **The End**

* * *

 **A/N: So. How was it for a Blues one-shot? I might do a Reds tomorrow, stay tuned! I hope you enjoyed this.**

 **Date of Accomplishment : 10/21/2015**


End file.
